The Healed and The Hurt
by TheAwesomeBookNerd8
Summary: A seventeen year old runaway has to come out of hiding. What will ensue when her powers are discovered? Pairings: Spitfire, Slight SuperMartian. Set in season two.


**1) **

**Stranger.**

_"Curiouser and curiouser" Said Alice_

It wasn't a normal day for Alicia Black.

But after all what would a seventeen year old runaway know about normal?

She pulled down her hoodie's hood and looked at her reflection.  
Her silvery gray eyes were strange and always looked like they were staring into your soul and in Gotham, strange meant you could be killed.

But then again, living in a should-be-abandoned-apartment, didn't exactly scream normal.

For a price she could live in peace and the owners would stay shut up about her.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

She pulled her hood up and rolled up her sweatpants leg.

The milky white skin with the black tattoo that spread across her legs, curling everywhere.

She let out a frustrated grunt, turning around to flop face-first on to her couch.

She flipped over after a few minutes, thinking of what she'd have to get food-wise this week.

'Definitely some more water. I've had enough of drinking rust."

Suddenly she heard the slightest noise in the air vent above her. It could be an animal but she took no chances.  
Letting her pant leg fall back down to cover the tattoo, she pulled the blanket on her couch/bed and pretended to be asleep.

Someone dropped silently out of the air vent, looked around, checked to make sure she was sleeping and gestured for someone to come out. Alicia watched all this from cracked open lids.

"Nightwing! There's someone here!" Whispered an obviously female figure from the light spilling in from Alicia's kitchen.

"It's one a.m M'Gann. She's asleep."

'Nightwing' turned on a floating computer and the two of them looked at it, studying what looked like a map.  
Alicia pulled a pistol put from a hidden pocket on her couch and cocked it.

"Oh crap." Muttered Nightwing.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment? Why are you here?" Questioned Alicia.

"Put the gun down and we'll talk."

"I live in Gotham. I'm not going to put the gun down."

"Fine. I'll answer three of your questions I'm Nightwing, this is Miss Martian. We found a big pulse of alien energy in this apartment. We came to figure out where it was coming from and what it is."

Alicia dropped the gun and put her face in her hands.

"I'm gonna have to move again." She said, before she started pacing.

"To answer your questions. The pulse was me." She pulled up her leg of her sweatpants to show the midnight black tattoo that was slowly curling its way up.

"What is that?"

She inhaled. "I was born with it. Don't know where it came from or why it came to me. I just know that I have powers."

"What kind of powers?" M'Gann asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure what to call it. I focus and I think of what I want to happen and I think I influence my luck. Or others luck. At least that's what it seems like."

"Which is how I thought you were asleep and you were able to catch us!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Alicia nodded.

"I probably can't stay here for too long. Shouldn't the Reach have picked up the same thing?"

"Most likely. If you can gather your things, we can take you someplace safe." Miss Martian said calmly.

"There's not much to gather." Alicia chuckled. "I try to keep my possessions small." The girl started moving purposefully around the small apartment.

"So. Why are you living here?"

Alicia scoffed under her breath as she shoved her clothes into a small pack.

"Because my parents have their heads, firmly, up their butts."

"How?" Asked Nightwing, actually looking away from his work.

"None of your business." Alicia snapped.

"How did you find out about your powers?" Asked Miss Martian.

"Again none of your business." Alicia said, face hardening. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Not really."

Alicia nodded and grabbed a couple more things before she slung the satchel over her shoulder.

"How are we escaping?" Asked Nightwing.

"My favorite way." Alicia said as she opened up a window.

Then she turned around and grinned

"So you're expected us to trust you, someone we've never met before, who's telling us telling us to jump out of a window." Nightwing clarified.

Alicia turned out the window and frowned. "It does look that way doesn't it. But I'm not asking you to jump out of a window, I'm asking you to climb up from the window. My window has a fire escape and it leads to the roof."

"And we should trust you, why?"

Alicia's grin returned. "I didn't shoot you, did I?"

"That's not reassuring."

She pulled her gun from her satchel, turned it around so the handle was facing Nightwing, and held it there till he grabbed it.

"Check all you like. I'm not going to kill you. You're possibly my one-time ticket to safety and freedom."

Miss Martian looked at Nightwing and shrugged.

"I'm going to do a mental test on you to see if you're telling the truth." She said, attempting to tread lightly, because the girl's rough demeanor seemed to become a certain kind of happiness.

"Fine by me if it means you trust me. I just want a chance at freedom. You see the things I want the most are the things I can't increase my luck. The more I want freedom the smaller the amount of luck I can give myself."

"Makes some sense." Miss Martian said with a shrug. "Now I'm going to try to make sure your trustworthy. Ok?"

"If I've said it once I don't mind saying it again. I. Will. Do. Anything."

Miss Martian nodded and started probing Alicia's mind.

After a few minutes, Miss Martian stood.

"Her name is Alicia Black and she will not hurt us." She told Nightwing quietly.

"Told you." Alicia said as she opened the window and wriggled out, her fingers remaining on the ledge before she dropped with a clang on to the metal staircase below. "Are you coming or what?" She called up.

Nightwing shrugged and slid out, dropping silently on to the staircase below.

Miss Martian followed expect she floated down with the grace of a leaf.

"So where are we going?" Asked Alicia, from the roof where she had climbed.

Nightwing turned around a few times, before pointing them in the right direction.

Alicia waited for her companions to catch up before she jumped a bout a foot on to the next building, whose windows provided an easy way down.

"What address should I be looking for?"

"Just let me lead. You'll probably walk past it."

Alicia scowled. "Well, thanks for that vote of confidence."


End file.
